yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
KM-56
KM-56 is a K3III (orange giant) type star with a diamter of 10.6 million km, with 5 planets and 10 discovered moons (23 total). System *KM-56 b *KM-56 c **KM-56 c I **KM-56 c II *KM-56 d **KM-56 d I **Pacifica (KM-56 d II) **KM-56 d III **KM-56 d IV **KM-56 d V *KM-56 e **Sivvr (KM-56 e I) **KM-56 e II *KM-56 f **KM-56 f I Notable Comets Red Comet * A bright comet, notable for it's high levels of iron oxide, which contribute to the red contrast. Lunar Comet * Perihelion date on a lunar eclipse CoR59 * Brightest Comet. 59th comet found by the 'Co'met 'R'easercher (Probe) CoR134 * Dimmest Comet. No one really cared about this. History The Tripe (centepede-like creatures with only eight legs (octopede)), sent a moon finding probe (VLMFT(Very large Moon Finding Telescope)) to the last planet, it is in orbit, still discovering moons. They are finding life signals from 50WRz, they are sending a manned mission to the system. Tripe Log Files *24.9 - Life detected 20-light years away in 50WRz *26.2 - KM5 (Kalyk Mission to 50WRz) launches *29.5 - KM5 leaves the KM-56 system *35.7 - 1 light-year from 50WRz (expected to reach the system on solar date 35.9) *35.7 - Launches the CAS (Colonize Another System) probe to AUH8c *36.0 - Succses signal recieved, major celebration. Nearby Systems AUH8c 13 light-years 50WRz 20.1 light-years Roleplay ((over radio)) requesting permission to land over * And this is? Umm... No fight? You come! Tripe Neutron Star 03:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * This is the lupi, are your intentions hostile? * No hostility. We peaceful creatures. You may wish to come. Do you want to establish a colony here? Not on this planet though. One of the other planets. You want to go live on our moon? Neutron Star 03:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) It depends on what our empire back home say, we'll contact them. *Many a space are open! We sent a probe to your empire you know! You know? -tripe Neutron Star 03:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Our radio is jammed, we have to return back to get permission to colonize we thank you *bows* *"No!!! Much time takes to go, we are good at science, here we have an extra radio right here" said Kyyyo, "land, we give you! You can find your frequency and radio to you empire -TRIPE Neutron Star 03:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ((It will take like 2 months to get there)) ok then *lands* My name is Raven pleased to meet you uh...oh Kyyyo *"here," Kyyyo said, "Take this, and install it, just connect the same colored wires, and it'll work" Thanks, i wish that i had something to give *embarassed* * "No problem. We sent no gift for you" *sorry* "You may radio to your empire." Radio: What is it Raven? have you contacted the other life?"yes They are called tripe" Radio:we have the tripe here too "with your permission sir, we'd like to colonize err what planet is this? * "you can't colonize our planet. But, you can colonize one of our moons, KM-56 I (Parocet) is a good choice!" -TRIPE Neutron Star 03:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) "oh, my bad..." parocet the moon can we colonize it? Radio: yes you may * "Ok, just take off that way, and weel see you there 36.2!